1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a contact lamella part for the transmission of an electrical current or of an electrical signal between a first contact element and a second contact element which can be coupled therewith. The contact lamella part has a plurality of contact lamellae extending substantially parallel to one another in a longitudinal direction, in each case with a contact zone for establishing electrical contact with the first contact element and/or the second contact element.
The first contact element is for example a contact socket into which the second contact element, in the form of a contact pin or contact plug, can be introduced in a plugging direction for the purpose of coupling, whereby the contact lamella part forms a current flow path between the contact socket and the contact plug. The invention further relates to a plug connector having such a contact lamella part.
2. Description of Related Art
Contact lamella parts with a plurality of contact lamellae for the transmission of electrical currents or signals between two contact elements are known. The contact lamellae are thereby often elastic or flexible in design such that in the coupled state they lie, under a mechanical preload, closely against at least one of the contact elements in order, in this way, to ensure a low contact resistance between the contact lamella part and the contact element.